FranticShipping: Valentines Day
by patsu18
Summary: Just your typical Valentines day in the Hoenn region. :FranticShipping:


So this is my first serious attempt to write a fanfic. A friend of mine urged me to make one and… here it is :) Both characters seem an itty bitty OOC but I can't say for sure. It's been a few years since I've read the Hoenn arc. ^^"

I was supposed to post this fic on February 14. What happened was I finished it on the 13th and got lazy because I didn't have an account. So here it is, a month later, my Vday fic.

To the person who bugged me to do this: thanks. à (You know who you are c:)

:FranticShipping: I just love them to bits! XD

**Pokémon (all that was mentioned here), Ruby, and Sapphire do not belong to me.**

Please do comment :)  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Sapphire!"

The girl turned to face the familiar voice that called out her name. A young man sporting an odd white hat was running towards her while smiling goofily and waving his hand.

"Hyper much, Ruby?" she grinned.

"Nah. Just for today," said the boy, who finally reached her. Sapphire used to think Ruby was a wimp. He liked cutesy things and sewing and stuff. He also preferred letting his Pokémon participate in contests instead of training them for gym battles. Boy was she wrong. Her train of thought broke when she finally noticed a medium sized package that Ruby was holding behind his back.

"Whazzat?" she asked.

"You'll see later." Ruby said with a mysterious smile that made Sapphire's heart do two flips and a twirl.

"F-fine! Whatever!"

She shook her head as she felt her cheeks grow warm. Ever since the 'confession' from both of them, Sapphire felt weird and awkward whenever Ruby smiled in that cute way of his. He was just. Too. Darn. Cute. Never did she ever expect that she would ever fall in love… And with Ruby of all the people! Ruby who was her complete opposite, her rival in the 80 day bet, and the boy who had saved her from the wild Salamence roughly five years ago. She hid a smile as she remembered how they were back then, an untidy, hyperactive boy and a proper little lady. They've switched personalities, she thought, but it was better this way. Heaven forbid that she would be wearing dresses and hate battling. No! The incident from five years ago helped shaped who she is today, the badass wild daughter of Professor Birch. Ruby was affected too, of course. Sapphire was surprised and scared when the Salamence attacked them and she cried when she saw Ruby get injured in the process of defeating it. He swore never to let anyone see him battle again and became a lover of beauty. Things have changed now. They've both accepted each other's distinct personalities. They may fight over petty stuff every so often but all their quarrels just made them closer. If only Ruby acknowledged it. He had seemed to forgotten the 'confession'.

"…-lo! Earth to Sapphire!" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards Ruby.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" asked Ruby, tilting his head at a certain angle when he finally noticed her silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah. S'nothing. Just thinkin' about stuff."

"Hehe. You're probably thinking about this package." He raised it up teasingly.

"No, I'm not actually." She replied flatly.

"Don't worry. I'll show it to you when we get to the base."

The base was a cave where they had first met. Ruby had mistaken Sapphire as a wild Pokémon and attacked her. It was quite amusing when you think about it now, she thought. Ruby had just recently decorated the base in such a manner that it looks homey. And a teensy bit like a girl's room. He placed a mat near the exit, a bunch of pillows in the 'living room area', dolls of cute Pokémon for decoration, and even a dining table for two in there. Ruby refused to let her remove anything. Ruby wasn't gay, of course. He was just fabulous. Well, the place looked nice so she just let Ruby do as he pleased with the base. They arrived at the base a few minutes later. Ruby pulled Sapphire in and showed her two new pieces of furniture that wasn't there yesterday. He pulled one up and plopped onto it. It was a beanbag chair with Mudkips drawn onto it. He grinned.

"Like it?" he asked. "I got one for you too." Ruby pulled out another beanbag chair, only, this time it was full of Torchicks. Sapphire laughed and sat down beside him.

"Yeah. I like it. It's cute."

"But not as cute as you."

What?

She looked at him and saw him smiling. He sometimes did this, calling her stuff like cute and pretty, but she never took it seriously. But his tone of voice just now was different from all the other times he said it. She felt her ears growing red.

"Hey Sapph."

"Hmm?"

"What day is it today?"

"Thursday, right?"

He laughed. "Well, yeah. But do you know what's up today?"

She shook her head. "No. So wassup?"

"It's Valentines day, you silly girl," said Ruby as he pulled Sapphire into a kiss. Her eyes grew wider. Wha-what's happening? Is this for real? Ruby's kissing me! Sapphire never felt like this before. She couldn't help closing her eyes. He surprisingly tasted of strawberries. It felt so good and natural. As if her lips were made specially to fit into Ruby's. She almost felt bad when he pulled away from her. Her eyes opened and she looked at his face embarrassingly.

"Aww. You're all red. "

"Shaddup, Ruby."

"I can't believe you forgot. I thought you liked me?" he teased.

"I do." She mumbled.

"Eh? What was that?"

"I do."

"Nope. Sorry, a little louder please."

"YES! I like ya! A lot!" Sapphire burst out, her face redder than red.

Ruby pulled her into a hug. "Don't get mad, Sapph. I like you a lot too. I'm just teasing, okay?" he explained while he rubbed her head calmingly. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her sudden outburst. She pulled back, held his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry." she muttered, still looking as red as a tomato.

He pinched her cheek and laughed." You're so cute. It's okay Sapph. Look what I got you.' Ruby passed the package from before to Sapphire. She puzzledly accepted the bundle and started opening it. And in side was chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolates in assorted shapes and sizes. Sapphire's eyes sparkled.

"I knew you liked chocolates. Happy Valentines day, Sapph." smiled Ruby. Sapphire suddenly tackle hugged him.

"Thank you, Ruby!" she squealed happily against his chest. He chuckled.

"I love you, Sapphire," he said softly.

She looked at the boy that caused her to experience multiple mixed emotions all at the same time and smiled.

"I love you too."

And she kissed him.


End file.
